ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sword and The Stars
---- The Doctor takes Clara on a trip to Asgard, to meet the gods. Meeting, however, may turn into a little more than they bargained for. For Heidi, how dare you make me ship a ship that literally no-one else in the known universe ships, dammit. ---- One - Clara A sudden breeze sent ripples through the grass. With a creak, the TARDIS doors opened, and the Doctor poked his head out. With a grin he stepped out, offering his hand to Clara who took it and joined him standing in front of the ship. "Welcome to the Realm of the Gods." he said as Clara looked out over the city of Asgard, taking in the view of the mountains, and the seas, and the shining, golden palace. "Come on then, let's go!" The Doctor offered his hand once more, and together they ran down the hill, into the city, not looking back and missing the ominous green glow that began to envelop the TARDIS. The Doctor led Clara through the city, past what seemed like hundreds of Aesir leading normal lives. Clara was amazed at how he could just walk along like it was completely normal, as to her it seemed so very strange for people who were practically gods to be acting as if they were human. Then she realised he had probably been here before, and that they were heading quickly towards the palace. As it loomed closer, Clara began to wonder if he really knew what he was doing. After all, Asgard - according to the mythology - was home to some huge and terrifying gods and sorcerers, and she wasn't really keen on the idea of possibly being about to annoy some. "Doctor, what exactly are we doing?" she asked, both curious and worried. "Visiting." he said simply, offering no further explanation and managing to dodge the question as he often did. As they approached the main door, two of the guarding Einherjar walking forward to stop them. "What business do you have here?" "We've come to see the king." The Doctor pulled the psychic paper from his pocket with a smile. "As you'll see, we're invited!" One of the Einherjar looked at the imaginary invite suspiciously for a moment before allowing them entry. As they walked through the halls, Clara was taken aback by the grandeur of the palace. The ceilings were high and arched, held up by stone columns with intricate carvings wound up them. Huge tapestries lined the walls, and arched windows were placed at intervals, making the marble-like floors shine. She felt like she was walking through a castle taken straight from a novel. The Doctor seemed to know where he was going, which meant he had no idea at all. Clara had learned that the hard way. But she was enjoying wandering the castle, so she wasn't about to complain. As they turned into another hallway, the Doctor made an excited noise and pointed down the hall. "Look! It's Thor!" he whispered loudly. Clara rolled her eyes at him, but was, in fact just as excited as he was. "Hello!" Thor, Loki and Sif turned quickly, startled at the Doctor's interruption. "I'm the Doctor, this is Clara, and you are Thor and Loki and might I just say it is an honour to meet you both." Thor seemed confused and yet flattered at the Doctor. Clara could understand now just how the god was intimidating. He was almost double her height and his fist alone looked about the size of her head. But right now she was more concerned that Sif was ready to protect her king without questioning it, judging by how her hand had tightened around her sword's hilt. "How did you manage to get into the palace, Doctor?" asked Loki with a raised eyebrow. Clara was starting to worry for their safety but the Doctor seemed oblivious to the threat being posed by the warrior and the trickster. "Is not why the the more important question? And the answer to that is that I really wanted to meet you both. I mean, I was raised on stories of the great Aesir, of you both and your father, and honestly you are just as good as you were told to be." This was much worse. The Doctor wasn't oblivious, he was a fan. "That is hardly unusual, many mortal men have stories telling us to be gods-" "Oh, shut up Thor. The Doctor is no mortal man, but rather a a Lord of Time from a far off universe." The Doctor's mouth dropped open, startled that Loki knew who he was. Both he and Thor looked to Loki for an explanation. "The Doctor of Gallifrey, destroyer of worlds and saviour of so many more. You are quite the legend here as well." Clara rolled her eyes, realising they were going to be here for quite some time. "Do you travel with him? He seems quite the eccentric." Clara blinked in surprise as the shieldmaiden addressed her. "Yes. yes I do, and yes, he is. He's intelligent really, but he's obviously a fan." Clara smiled, pleased that she hadn't been entirely abandoned. Sif gave a small laugh. "Seemingly he is. I am Sif, by the way." "I know." said Clara, feeling her face flush. She too had read several of the stories of the Norse Gods. "I'm Clara." if looked at her with amusement, and with what almost seemed to be curiosity. "Well, Clara, would you like to see some more of Asgard? Or would you rather stay here as a fan?" Clara felt her cheeks burn hot and knew that she was blushing furiously. Even so, she did not look away. "If it;s alright by you, I'd love to go on a tour." Sif laughed and Clara found herself smiling too. "If it is a tour you would like, you would be best to follow me." Category:Leopardclaw's Stuff